


togetherness and all that shit

by c0rpz3huzb4nd



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Afterlife, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Limbo, argbur is like DreamXD but for wilbur if that makes sense, argbur my beloved, character brought back to life, rushed bc tommy was actively decanonizing this as i wrote it LMAO, title from lexi (an episode of a webseries called emh)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0rpz3huzb4nd/pseuds/c0rpz3huzb4nd
Summary: Across the small living room, a man that looks like Wilbur sits on a chair, legs neatly crossed beneath him as he watching Tommy from over the top of a book. A small smile splits his face at Tommy’s reaction, and he stands, setting the book down on the coffee table between him.There are bags under his eyes, and his hair is shorter than Wilbur’s had been since months before they even joined the SMP. He wears a plain t-shirt and jeans, and his dark jacket has a large fur collar lining the hood. He steps around the small table, approaching Tommy and holding out a hand to him.“Hello! I’m the Editor, it’s good to see you!”
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Editor Wilbur
Comments: 9
Kudos: 161





	togetherness and all that shit

**Author's Note:**

> this is so niche but i do not care

Tommy wakes up on a couch. 

  
  


That’s the first sign something is wrong, because Dream’s cell doesn’t have a couch, Dream’s cell is all hard obsidian and a cauldron so hot it burns his hand when he touches it, and the room smells of stone and lava and  _ blood _ , red and hot and dripping down his face as Dream’s fist connects with his skull, slamming his head back into the wall as he  _ screams _ , and-

  
  


Tommy digs his nails into his arms,  _ hard _ , drawing himself out of the spiral. He can’t have a panic attack, not when he has no idea where he is, or if he’s safe. (Who is he kidding, he’s never safe.) He swings his legs off the couch, standing up and taking in his surroundings, then immediately jumps backward with a yelp, scrambling up onto the backrest of the couch with wide eyes.

  
  


Across the small living room, a man that looks like Wilbur sits on a chair, legs neatly crossed beneath him as he watches Tommy from over the top of a book. A small smile splits his face at Tommy’s reaction, and he stands, setting the book down on the coffee table between him.

  
  


There are bags under his eyes, and his hair is shorter than Wilbur’s had been since months before they even joined the SMP. He wears a plain t-shirt and jeans, and his dark jacket has a large fur collar lining the hood. He steps around the small table, approaching Tommy and holding out a hand to him.

  
  


“Hello! I’m the Editor, it’s good to see you!” Fuck, he even  _ sounds  _ like Wilbur.

  
  


Tommy hesitantly reaches out and takes the other man’s hand, allowing himself to be tugged to his feet. The man who looks like Wilbur- The Editor, as he’d called himself- offers Tommy a cheerful smile, clasping his hands together.

  
  


“I was hoping I wouldn’t have to meet you for some time, y’know? I figured you had a few more years in you yet, so imagine my surprise when you show up here out of nowhere, beaten to smithereens!” His expression is eerily cheerful, like he’s putting on a happy face, but the smile doesn’t reach his eyes.

  
  


“What are you… talking about?” Tommy asks softly, and The Editor grins, bustling off into some other part of the small house they’re in. Tommy follows helplessly, watching in confusion as The Editor sets about making tea, boiling water as if nothing is wrong. Tommy doesn’t know what to do, so he just leans on the counter and waits.

  
  


Eventually, the tea kettle whistles, and The Editor pours two cups of tea, handing one to Tommy and keeping the other one himself. Tommy accepts it, before immediately placing it on the counter behind him. He doesn’t trust anything this… weird version of Wilbur gives him.

  
  


“Now, Tommy, I’m sure you have a lot of questions, but I don’t have much time before I have to send you back, so let’s make this quick!” He offers Tommy a bright smile, taking a sip of his own tea.

  
  


“Oh- okay. First of all- what  _ are  _ you? Why do you look like Wilbur?” That earns him another bright laugh.

  
  


“I am Wilbur! Well- I suppose I am as much Wilbur as Wilbur is me. We are separate entities, but at the same time, we are tied together so intrinsically that we cannot exist without the other. Our relationship is similar to how Dream and XD are related, if that makes sense?” It doesn’t, not really, but Tommy understands just enough of it to be able to move on, and he  _ really  _ doesn’t want to hear more about Dream than necessary.

  
  


“Okay. So you’re, like- his god, or whatever. Cool. Why am I here, if you’re not really Wilbur? You have no attachment to me, so what was the purpose?” The Editor runs a hand through his hair, fluffing it up.

  
  


“Well, that one’s a bit easier. When Wilbur saw you died, he threatened to destroy both of us if I didn’t save you!” Tommy blinks, caught off guard. Wilbur really did that? His brother, who had been so cold and calculating near the end, so willing to hurt the ones who loved him, had threatened to destroy himself in order to save Tommy?

  
  


He doesn’t realize he’s tearing up until The Editor reaches out to brush a hand against his shoulder, gaze sympathetic. Tommy doesn’t flinch away, beacause even though he knows this  _ isn’t  _ Wilbur, it’s still the most affection he’s gotten from anyone even  _ resembling  _ his brother in months.

“Oh, that was quicker than I thought! You’re a strong one!” The Editor chirps, and Tommy frowns, confused. The other man gestures at him, and Tommy looks down, eyes widening slightly as he realizes he’s slightly transparent, and fading more with every second.

  
  


“What- am I dying?” He grows frantic, but The Editor quickly shakes his head.

  
  


“Quite the opposite! You’re coming back to life! And, before you go, WIlbur asked me to pass on a message,” Tommy sighs, resigning himself to some ultimatum, ready for his brother to encourage Tommy to go down the same path he did.

  
  


“He said he loves you,”  _ Oh _ . “-And that he’ll see you soon. And… he didn’t tell me to say this, but I know he means it. He’s sorry for what he did, to you and your friends.” Tommy nods, swallowing past the lump in his throat. He’s more faded now, and The Editor’s voice is becoming echoey and distorted, like he’s standing at the other end of a long tunnel.

  
  


“Stay safe, Tommy! I won’t be able to save you a second time, and I really don’t feel like getting obliterated from existence because I wasn’t able to protect you!” The Editor’s voice fades almost completely, and Tommy gets the distinct feeling of falling, falling, falling.

  
  


Just when he thinks something had gone wrong, that he was doomed to fall forever, light flashes in his vision, and he slams into hard dirt with a  _ thump _ . He feels dust puff up in a cloud around him, lightly coating his hair as it settles back to the ground.

  
  


“Tommy?” Tubbo’s voice rings out from nearby, quiet and trembling, and Tommy lets a grin split his face as he sits up, deciding that  _ later  _ is the time to question what the  _ Fuck  _ just happened.

  
  


“Hey, Tubbo. How’s it goin’?”

**Author's Note:**

> i miss argbur


End file.
